


Keep your word

by mydeardeath



Series: TimDamiWeek2020 [2]
Category: DCU (Comics)
Genre: M/M, Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-18
Updated: 2020-12-18
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:27:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27883759
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mydeardeath/pseuds/mydeardeath
Summary: Damian and Tim's fighting turn into something else.
Relationships: Tim Drake/Damian Wayne
Series: TimDamiWeek2020 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2005615
Comments: 1
Kudos: 110
Collections: TimDami Week





	Keep your word

**Author's Note:**

> That thing is short af should not have taken this long to write, but I can't seem to write more than two words per day.

Tim didn't remember how or even why they had started arguing exactly but soon they're yelling insults at each other. Dick nor Alfred were there to break them apart and soon Damian was pouncing on Tim, tackling him to the ground. Tim gave a few kicks, trying to throw him off him, but Damian was straddling him, trapping his leg between his own and pinning his arm to the ground.

"Once I'm done with you, you won't be able to walk." Damian spat, red with anger, just a few inches away from the older man's face.

A startled laugh burst out of Tim's mouth instantly. Damian had aimed to sound menacing. Yet, all Tim could think was how that sentence could easily have been a porn line with Damian's hoarse voice and their proximity.

"You won't laugh long" Damian spit, oblivious to Tim's perverted thoughts.

But, Tim could only think of that now. Of how strong Damian's tight felt against his own, of how big he had grown. Tim's smiled died on his lips as he felt the heat color his cheeks. His struggles renewed but Damian wouldn't let go.

"Quite moving, we all know you belong under me."

Tim gave a few more kicks before giving up. He finally stilled, letting out ragged breaths, and his eyes locked on Damian's. Time seemed to slow down with none of them moving, but Tim's mind was going a mile a minute. Damian's lips were close and tempting, and Tim wondered how the man would react if he were to seal the space between them to kiss him.

Tim was so lost in his fantasy that a moan escaped his mouth when Damian pressed harder on him. Tim felt him freeze above him. Damian had morphed from anger to shock instantly. Tim could have used that opportunity to escape to his room and cooldown, forget he was getting aroused while fighting Damian. The man might even be embarrassed enough to never mention it ever, even to taunt Tim.

Instead, Tim propped himself on his elbow and pressed himself against Damian.

"Are you already done? 'Cause I'm pretty sure I can still walk."

If there was one thing Tim was sure of, it was that Damian would never back down from a challenge, especially one that Tim initiated. Damian determined face told him that today would be no exception.


End file.
